Eighty-four Months and Counting
by ThreeOfWands
Summary: Merlin wants to be worthy of Arthur's love and give him an heir. His magic subconsciously grants this wish. Warnings: mpreg, slash, more cuteness than you can shake a stick at?


**Eighty-four and Counting**

**-9. **First it was Vivian and Elena. Then more ladies and princesses followed. Each was paraded before Prince Arthur like a show horse. They flirted and simpered while Arthur had to entertain them.

Merlin hated that Uther used his son as a bargaining chip with little regard for his happiness. But Merlin understood Arthur's need for a queen to beget heirs. He wasn't jealous by any means, Merlin knew he had the prince's true affections. Yet he couldn't help envying the ability for those girls to give Arthur what he wanted. Merlin wanted to be worthy of Arthur's love, but how could he? He would never be able to fulfill the prince's desire for an heir.

* * *

That night, Arthur and Merlin lay in the prince's bed, sticky and sated. Arthur was laying on his side, tracing patterns on Merlin's flat stomach.

"Something's bothering you."

Merlin pasted a false smile on his face. "Everything is fine."

"No it's not. Tell me." His fingers moved higher to outline a collarbone.

"I know this is stupid, but I wish you didn't have to marry a princess."

"It's not stupid." Arthur began mapping out Merlin's slender neck and jaw. "If it were you, I'd feel the same. You know I'm yours. Those princesses mean nothing to me."

Merlin's eyelids fluttered shut as Arthur's fingertips ghosted over his brow, his cheekbones, down the slope of his nose. "I know Arthur, I trust you. I just… sometimes I wish I were a girl, that way I could make you happy."

Arthur, to his credit, didn't laugh. He had changed so much since they first met. "_Mer_lin. I love you the way you are and I don't want you to change. Trust that you're enough, you do make me very happy."

Merlin curled up at Arthur's side. "You do too." Then he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**-7. **Arthur pushed Merlin against the door and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Merlin licked into the seam of Arthur's mouth, eliciting a gasp. Then they pushed the kiss deeper, hands scrabbling to pull each other closer. Merlin fumbled with the laces before pulling Arthur's shirt off. The prince grabbed the hem of Merlin's tunic and did the same. He stopped and chuckled, resting his hands on Merlin's hips.

"You put on some weight. I like it."

Merlin stopped dead. His eyes widened and he made a choked sob. Then Merlin turned and fled from the room, pulling his shirt back on.

Arthur ran after him, concerned. "Merlin! What ever I said, I didn't mean it!" He ended up in Gaius' rooms after chasing Merlin through the castle. Arthur could hear him breathing heavily in his room. "Can I come in?"

It was _his _castle anyways, why was he asking permission?

Arthur pushed the door open cautiously. Merlin was curled in a ball on his cot. The prince immediately sat on the bed and tugged Merlin into his arms.

"Merlin. You're not fat, if that's what you're concerned about."

"It's not that." Merlin muttered.

Arthur cradled Merlin's head and petted his hair. "Tell me."

"I think I'm pregnant." Merlin choked out.

"_What?"_

Merlin glared at him. "Oh don't sound so devastated. "

"No, I meant, how is that possible?"

"Um powerful sorcerer here. I guess my magic did something."

Arthur peered at him. There was something Merlin wasn't telling him. "Spit it out."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "So remember how I was telling you if only I were a girl, then we could have an heir, get married and be happy?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You wished it and it came true?" he guessed.

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "That's the only explanation I have."

"And how long were you going to wait to tell me?" He demanded.

"I wasn't completely sure yet. But when I started to show and you noticed-" Merlin shrugged.

"How far along are you?"

"Like a month? I don't know. I need to talk to Gaius."

"And you want to keep it right?"

"Of course I do! He, she, it would be a littler, more adorable version of you. Who wouldn't want that?"

Arthur snorted. "Whatever you want, as long as you're sure."

Merlin twisted around in Arthur's lap to peck him on the mouth. "I love it when you're compliant."

* * *

"Father, we have a problem."

Uther watched Arthur stride into the room trailed by his idiot manservant and Gaius.

"Merlin here has been cursed."

"With magic?"

"Yes, but the sorcerer is long gone."

The king studied Merlin. "He looks fine."

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Merlin is- he's with child."

"With child. A man." Uther almost laughed if it weren't for Arthur's expression. "Gaius?"

"It is all true, your majesty." Gaius said gravely. "Merlin is indeed, pregnant."

"Whose?" Uther asked.

Arthur stepped forward. "Mine."

The king's eyebrows rose alarmingly. "And what did I tell you about relations with servants?"

"I know father, but I assumed that applied to only women. You see Merlin was convenient since he's always around, and I didn't think he'd get…pregnant."

Uther noticed the servant's flinch. "You were sadly mistaken."

"I'm aware, sire. And I take full responsibility."

"I see. What do you plan on doing with it?"

Arthur glanced at Gaius. "We hoped to keep the child. He or she is an heir after all. If I were to marry Merlin temporarily, the child would no longer be a bastard. And since he's a servant, I'm sure we can overlook the marriage when I find a suitable noblewoman."

Uther considered this. _Arthur was right, it could be used as a political asset. _"Fine. We'll come up with a plausible story to tell the people and I grant you permission to marry your manservant."

"I believe that would be best done before the child is born." Arthur prompted.

"Yes, yes fine. I will speak to Geoffrey later. You are dismissed."

* * *

**-6. **Merlin was beginning to swell a lot. Arthur loved to just sit with his ear pressed to Merlin's bulging middle and stroke the baby bump. He refused to stop this even after Merlin called him sentimental. Then they discussed names. All of Arthur's names were too pompous. ("No child wants to be named Gwerthefyr or Umbraphel, Arthur. They're stupid names.") And Merlin's names were too simple. ("Our child cannot sound like a simpleton peasant! I won't allow it!") As a result no name was settled on and Merlin was upset for almost a week.

* * *

**-5. **Merlin and Arthur were married in a private ceremony attended only by the king and council members where Merlin was named Prince Consort.

"What do I do with my time now?" Merlin complained after it was over. He had just signed a ton of contracts saying he wouldn't steal all their money and run off. Currently Merlin was sprawled across Arthur's extremely comfortable bed.

"You're starting to show so you will hide in my room or Gaius' room all day."

"And after the baby is born?"

Arthur leered at him. "You will be my official bed-warmer."

"So there's no chance of getting my old job back?"

"No, but there _is _a chance of you becoming one of my advisors."

Merlin's face lit up. "Really?"

"You do realize you will also be helping to raise our child?"

Merlin felt warm and fuzzy inside when Arthur said _our child_. "Helping? No. I am doing all of it. Those nurses can get their own baby. This one's mine."

Arthur laughed. "That's admirable, dear."

* * *

**-4. **By the fifth month, Merlin's morning sickness had passed. But his libido returned full force. Arthur spent a few days being noble before giving in to Merlin. For a time, the couple spent much of the day and most of the night together in bed.

* * *

**-3. **Uther made it a habit to visit Merlin once a week.

"It reminds me of when my Ygraine was pregnant with Arthur."

They had some stunted attempts at conversation before Merlin got comfortable speaking with the king. Uther told Merlin stories about his late queen that made them both laugh. He also shared memories of Arthur's childhood, making Merlin smile.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"I will. Thank you sire."

* * *

**-2. **Merlin began having mood swings a few weeks later. He got angry at Gaius for no reason. Then a passing comment Arthur made, had Merlin in tears. When they began to discuss how Merlin was to give birth, he started sobbing again.

A bewildered Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms and rubbed comforting circles into his back. "You're safe Merlin. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared. I don't want to get cut open. I don't want to die!"

"Stressing out isn't good for you or the baby. You're not going to die. Gaius knows what he's doing and you've got your magic."

"Then your father will kill me and I'm still going to die."

"Do you really think I'd just let you die? Relax Merlin, nothing's going to happen to you."

* * *

**-0.03.** Merlin cried out as a searing pain wracked his abdomen. Gwen jumped up from the chair. "Merlin? Is it time?"

Merlin managed a weak nod. Gwen helped him into Arthur's bed. "Stay here, I'm getting Gaius."

Not like he could go anywhere. Merlin clamped him mouth shut and stifled another cry.

Arthur and Gaius came hurtling into the room moments later. The prince went to Merlin's side to comfort him, holding his hand and petting his hair. Gaius quickly produced a vial of potion to numb the pain. He sent Gwen to get water.

Gaius wiped a pungent smelling liquid over Merlin's belly. "I'm going to make a cut right here. You shouldn't feel it too much. Once I get the baby out, I need you to heal it with your magic. You remember the words?"

Merlin nodded feebly again.

Gaius made the incision before Merlin could realize it. It was so strange to see the blood come out but not be able to feel much pain. Arthur's hand tightened its grip on Merlin's.

A dark head appeared in Gaius' hands. Then the width of tiny shoulders and arms followed by hips and legs. "Congratulations sire, it's a boy."

Arthur took the child in his free arm, holding him close. "He's perfect."

Gaius wiped off the blood and cut out the umbilical cord. "Merlin, stay with me. I need you to cast the spell now."

Arthur shook him gently. "Merlin. Say it for me. I want to see you do your magic. Come on, heal yourself."

Merlin groaned but began hoarsely chanting the spell. The cut on his abdomen shrank into a thin, white scar. Then he slumped back to the bed in exhaustion.

* * *

**0. **Merlin smiled tenderly down at his newborn son. He had tufts of dark hair surrounding his tiny face and the biggest, bluest eyes. Arthur wrapped an arm around his lover and infant son.

"James Emerson." Merlin whispered, stroking his little cheek.

"Hm?"

"I want to name him James."

Arthur shifted to look at him. "Prince James. I guess that works."

Merlin smiled sleepily and leaned against Arthur's chest. "Of course it does. I'm brilliant."

Arthur chuckled and kissed his forehead.

* * *

**3. ** Around three months, James' dark hair lightened to a honey blonde.

"Aw, he looks just like me," Arthur exclaimed delighted. "He's going to be so handsome when he grows up."

Merlin just sniffed, irritated. "James," he whispered to him conspiratorially, "Don't you dare grow up like Arthur, I swear I will disown you if you turn out to be another prat."

* * *

**5. **Merlin ended up having to hire a wet nurse and a babysitter despite his staunch aversion. The former was because he simply did not possess the body parts to be a proper mother. And the latter became necessary when he realized there were not enough hours in a day to advise a Prince, attend Council, and feed/bathe/change an infant. So Merlin reluctantly gave up his son to the help and resigned himself to innumerable visits everyday.

The hired woman, Martha, burst into council one day, distraught. "Fire! Fire in the Prince's chambers!"

Both Arthur and Merlin leapt up immediately and raced to their son's room. The corridor was already thick with smoke and felt like an oven. Servants were desperately trying to break down the door to put the fire out but it wouldn't budge.

Arthur shouted for them to clear out. He backed up and rammed his shoulder into the door.

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped. He pushed his husband away before he could hurt himself. Merlin put his hand on the doorknob, which was still cool to the touch, and twisted it slowly and gently. The door clicked open.

The royal couple crawled through the smoke to where James' cradle was. He was sitting by the open window bawling at the growing flames. Arthur reached forward and grabbed him before he fell out. Merlin quickly put the burning drapes out with his magic.

James wailed loudly and set his sheets on fire with a golden-eyed glare. Merlin smothered that too before it could spread.

Arthur handed the baby to Merlin who wrinkled his nose. "James! You stink! Was this why you were upset?" He set his son down on the elaborate table and deftly changed his swaddling clothes. James stopped crying.

Arthur dropped into a chair and huffed exasperatedly. "That was it? His bottom got a little damp so he set his chambers on fire? I blame you, Merlin."

"What? It's not my fault he inherited my magic! You should hear the stories my mum used to tell, I was a whole lot worse."

"Of course you were. So what do we do now?"

Merlin shrugged. He bounced James lightly and the little prince entertained himself with trying to grab his father's nose.

"I got it!" Arthur shouted. "We'll get your mother to watch James. It's perfect!"

"What?" Merlin stilled, allowing James to finally grasp his target. "Ow, James! Let go!"

Arthur ignored him. "Good, it's settled then."

* * *

Hunith arrived a few days later and agreed to take care of her grandson until he was old enough to control his magic. It was a full time job, chasing after James and making sure he didn't set anything else on fire. But it was a whole lot better than working in the fields in Ealdor and staying in a cold, empty house so Hunith didn't complain. It was nice seeing her son all the time.

* * *

**8. **James was with Hunith and Uther when he said his first words. Arthur and Merlin entered the dining room together for lunch with the family.

"James has just spoken his first words," Uther informed them and it was clear he was hiding a smile.

"What? James, say it again." Arthur leaned in close. "C'mon Jay, say it for me."

The little boy stared at his father and then looked at his other parent's hopeful face. "Da-da?"

Merlin and Arthur both made squealing noises that were not appropriate for grown men. Then they began the subsequent argument over whom _da-da_ was referring to.

* * *

**11. **When James took his first steps, Merlin sent for Arthur right away. He promptly stopped training and dashed up to his son's room.

James was wobbling between his father and grandmother, often ending up on the ground in tears. When he saw his other father, the prince took a few more hesitant steps toward Arthur and collapsed in his arms.

Arthur had a proud beam on his face and crowed about his son's "natural warrior balance" to anyone who would listen for the rest of the week.

* * *

**39. **Uther was bouncing the little prince on his knee. He gave the toddler a rare indulgent smile while smoothing his thin golden hair.

"He looks just like Arthur," Uther said proudly, watching his grandson.

"I want," James lisped. His cherubic little face was fixed in a pout. He was already taking after his father and demanding the things that he wanted.

"What is it you want my boy?" the king asked gently.

"Shi-nee." he reached for the crown on Uther's head. But before the king did anything, James got it himself. The crown floated into the air and landed in his little hands. Uther froze.

Merlin leapt up and scooped up his son, the abandoned crown falling to the floor with a clatter.

"You! Your son is a sorcerer!"

Arthur stepped forwards and wrapped a protective arm around his husband. "Father he is innocent."

"You should know that magic corrupts. I will not have that abomination live under this roof and especially not as a prince. Seize him!"

Men flooded the room but stood hesitantly looking at the royal couple, unsure of what to do.

"Your highness he's just a child! Please don't do this, he's done nothing!" Merlin pleaded desperately.

"Nothing yet but what will he do in the future?" Uther's eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"Please Sire!"

"You knew didn't you? Well of course you did because the boy got the sorcery from you. No blood of the Pendragons has been tainted with such impurities. How dare you tarnish our name?" Uther was in a rage, spittle flying from his mouth as he bellowed. "And you Arthur? What know you of this?"

Arthur said nothing.

"My own son," the king lamented. "My family, my kingdom besmirched by magic. Why must we be plagued by these evils?"

"Magic ithn't bad," little James said earnestly.

"That's it! Seize them now. I will have them burned at the stake for witchcraft!"

Arthur unsheathed his sword. "I know that Merlin could easily deal with your guards but he doesn't wish to offend you further. I, however, have no scruples against injuring a few of your men. This is my family and I will protect them even if it means from you. "

"Arthur no," Merlin whispered.

"Arthur, you fool! Restrain him!"

The prince put up a fight but was soon overcome and dragged away.

"What enchantments have you placed upon my son? I demand you to release him from your sorcery."

"Please my lord, I haven't bewitched Arthur. What he's done is of his own accord."

"Lies! How dare you speak that way!"

The guards closed in on him.

"Don't touch me!" Merlin snapped, batting away their hands. The men drew back as if burned. He ignored them, marching herself and baby James down to the dungeons with the guards around them.

* * *

Uther watched smugly as Merlin and James were locked in a cell. "Now you can't escape."

Merlin snorted. "Sire, you overestimate the vigilance of your guards and the strength of your security. I have broken out and broken people out of your cells hundreds of times."

Uther's face turned an ugly color. "Treason!"

"You can't have me killed twice, as much as you'd clearly like to."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"I only wish to remind you, that I'm here of my own will. It's not your walls or your men who are keeping me here, it's your son. I could easily magic myself away from here." Merlin shrugged. "Camelot needs me, Arthur needs me. This is my home and it's my destiny to protect it."

Uther spat at him. "That is rubbish."

* * *

James wriggled into Merlin's lap and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Where da-da?"

"Arthur's locked in his room. He's fine. We'll see him soon."

"See him now!"

Merlin smiled. James was, after all, Arthur's son, demanding and always getting his way. Merlin whispered a scrying spell over the suspicious puddle in the corner. Arthur appeared in the cloudy water, pacing in his room.

"Da!" James tried to reach for the image of Arthur.

"No, James. Arthur's not really there. You can't touch that."

James pouted.

"Come on. Go to sleep. Maybe we'll see him in the morning."

James reluctantly rested his head against Merlin's shoulder. "Night night."

"Good night Jay. I love you."

* * *

But they did not see Arthur in the morning. Or the morning after that. In fact Arthur was held under house arrest for the next week.

Merlin entertained James by teaching him little magic tricks. They ignored the scant meals a terrified guard slid through the bars twice a day. Instead Merlin conjured up fanciful feasts of exotic fruits and steaming dishes. Immediately, his magic had unconsciously cleaned the cell. Then overnight, simple furniture had appeared. By the time Arthur was let out and ran to see them, the dungeon had completely transformed.

The dirty pallet and straw was gone. On the ground were luxurious rugs and furs. Tapestries hung on the clean walls. The window had grown and gilded torches materialized to let in more light. Soft blankets and pillows piled in a corner showed where they had slept. A desk, chairs, and chamber pot occupied other corners.

Arthur couldn't stop laughing. "Oh Merlin, I should have known."

"Hey, it's your fault. You've spoiled me and now I can't get used to sleeping on the ground."

"Good. You're the prince consort. You deserve this kind of stuff. How's James?"

Merlin glanced at the sleeping boy. "He's fine. Bored I guess. And he misses you."

Arthur managed a sad smile. "And you?"

"I miss you too. It's bloody boring down here."

"Oh, I'm sorry princess. Not up to your standards?"

Merlin grinned and stepped closer to Arthur. "Do you think your father would be upset if I made these bars disappear?"

Arthur took Merlin's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Just a bit."

Merlin pulled his hand out of Arthur's grip to touch his cheek and push the hair out of Arthur's face.

"I'll get you out of there soon, promise."

Merlin pretended to swoon. "My hero."

"Shut up _Mer_lin."

* * *

Merlin and James were escorted to the throne room. The instant he saw his father, James let go of Merlin's hand.

"Da-dee!" The little boy squealed and ran into Arthur's arms.

Arthur clutched him tightly to his chest and kissed his temple. "I missed you, Jay."

Merlin joined his little family. "Why are we here?"

"My _father_," he spat, "is passing judgment on whether or not you are to be executed."

"Ah."

"You don't look very concerned," Arthur observed.

Merlin shrugged. "No matter what he says, we'll end up in the same place. He either exiles us and we leave or he sentences us to death, we escape and then we leave. The latter just takes a little more effort."

Arthur grinned. "I like the way you think."

Uther narrowed his eyes at their nonchalant manner. "Silence! I will have order."

James gazed up at the king. "Hi grandpa!" He waved. Arthur quickly shushed him as Uther's face threatened to turn puce.

"I have gathered you all here today to witness the trial of Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Pendragon, and James Emerson Pendragon. They have been accused of performing and consorting with magic in Camelot." Uther continued to carry out the trial, acting as the judge, jury, prosecution, and witness all at the same time. Merlin didn't understand why he even bothered. Everyone knew what the outcome would be. "I pronounce all three of you, guilty! You are now traitors to the crown."

Arthur looked bored; he had started to play peek-a-boo with James.

"You are all disowned from the Pendragon name and you will be executed at dawn."

Hunith and Gaius tried their best to look suitably upset. They both knew the three of them would be gone safely before then.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur sat in their cell, waiting for midnight when the guard would change. Sir Leon would take the post, pretend to fall asleep and let them escape. Gwen had already prepared two horses and a pack of food and clothing.

But around ten, guards flooded the dungeon. One of them stepped forward and unlocked the door.

"What's happening?" Arthur demanded. Uther could strip away his title, but he was still every inch a prince.

"Sorry m'lord," the man muttered. They were led out of the dungeons in their shackles, even little James who could hardly bear their weight.

"Let me hold him."

The soldiers turned to stare at Merlin. "We can't."

"I _said_, let me hold him. He can hardly walk. I'm not going run as long as Arthur's still here," Merlin argued.

The men looked terrified. Who were they supposed to listen to, the dangerous warlock or the equally threatening king?

Merlin sighed. He spoke a few words and the chains crumbled to dust. Then he gathered up his son. When James was comfortably resting against his father's shoulder, Merlin stuck out his wrists and let a guard bind them again.

There was no other sound but the clanking of irons the entire way up. Instead of winding their way to the council room, they turned right and were led into the courtyard. A pyre stood right in the middle.

Comprehension dawned on their faces. "No!" Arthur gasped. "He wouldn't!"

"He would," Uther announced gravely from the steps. "You were planning to run, I had to move up the execution."

"You would murder your own son and an innocent child?"

"He is far from innocent and you are no son of mine."

Arthur's face hardened. All those years of trying to make his father proud, and this was how it ended. "What would my mother think," he shouted at the king, "What would she think of you for doing this?"

Uther did not respond. "Light the pyre!"

A servant lowered a torch to the dry wood. Nothing happened. He tried again. This time, the actual torch went out.

Uther growled in outrage. "Run them through with your swords, dammit!"

All of their swords turned into feathers with a _pop! _before he could even finish his sentence. The king was turning red and a vein in his forehead pulsed dangerously. Arthur would laugh if it weren't so pitiful how unreasonable Uther had become in his anger. He was, quite literally, mad.

"As fun as this has been," Arthur announced, "I fear we must go." He held his hands out and Merlin made the shackles disintegrate. Arthur whistled and hoped his charger would hear. A few tense minutes ticked by before Hengroen clacked into the courtyard. The guards watched and Uther spluttered as Arthur helped Merlin and James onto the horse and then mounted behind them. "So long father." Then he proceeded to name all of the knights present and personally bid them farewell. As the family left the city, the guards at the gates waved to them.

Merlin leaned his head back to rest on Arthur's shoulder. "You are ridiculous."

"I think we made a lasting impression while waking up most of the lower town. It's a night well spent."

He snorted. "So where to, fair prince?"

"Home, of course."

Merlin grinned and settled his back against his husband's chest. "Home it is."

They were not surprised to arrive in Ealdor and find Hunith already waiting there with a hot supper on the table.

* * *

**75. **A few years later, when Uther passed on, Arthur, Merlin and James returned to Camelot to retake their rightful place. The citizens rejoiced for they knew that their King had come home at last.


End file.
